Cliche!
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Ever wonder why MapleCharisma makes such bad fics? *Summary guy gets whacked* I mean...this is a fic where Maple and Charisma enter and everyone gets whacked. Maple had to take over the Critique. Does anyone know how to do the accented e? *finished*
1. One Heart To Remember

Maple's Wisdom: Ok, people, this is a PARODY! Got that? I actually read fics like these..they can be quite original and interesting...but right now, I'm poking fun at it. After a while, I might write a *serious* S+S, but not until uhhh...dunno!I was inspired um, probably by L-chan's parody fic. You'll find some elements of it here. L-chan RULES!  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
  
Remember people, this is a PARODY of half the CCS fics out there! I actually read these...so no offense meant!  
Flames will be used to cook yummy campfire food ^_^;;  
  
I sighed wearily.  
Every day, everything makes me miss him.  
Syaoran Li.  
My little wolf.  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am in the 9th grade at Seijouu High. {AN: At least...that would be high school where I live! DUmb three different school systems}  
RING RING RING  
Phone. I pick it up. Is it him? Syao-kun?  
No. It's just Tomoyo.  
"Sakura-chan, forget about it! Every guy in the school's asked you out, but you turned them all down! What's wrong with you?"  
"It's okay, TOmoyo. I think I'll just sleep now."  
*  
I noticed the next day that two empty desks were in the classroom. Mizuki-sensei smiled peacefully. "Class, today we have two returning students. Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Syaoran Li."  
My heart skipped a beat. Syaoran!  
I couldn't wait til lunch.  
*  
Lunch, finally.  
Tomoyo sat at our favourite cherry blossom tree, deep in thought.  
"What's up, Tomoyo?" I asked.  
"Did you ever realize that Eriol is from England, but he has a japanese name?"  
"Huh? He does...that's uhh..strange."  
"I mean, wouldn't he have a British name like Bob? And Johnson?"  
"Makes sense..." I muttered.  
"And Sakura-chan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did we wait for lunch? Don't we have recess sooner?"  
"Uhhh..." I scratched my head, "dunno. I don't even know if we HAVE recess."  
{The key word is Parody, people.}  
*  
RING RING RING.  
"Moshimoshi, Kinomoto residence. Kero-chan spea-I mean Sakura! Sakura!"  
"Keroberus, it's Eriol. May I please speak to Sakura?"  
"Alright. 'Kura! It's for you!"  
"Kura? What a stupid nickname, Kero-chan!"  
"Which makes Kero-chan...?"  
"Just give me the phone."  
"Sakura...it's about Syaoran."  
"What?"  
"He's got a girlfriend. Just today, when we missed meeting you at lunch for no apparent reason."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
I hung up. I didn't feel like eating or sleeping. I locked the door, talking to Kero and crying.  
*  
I had not opened the door since Eriol called me. Not once.  
"Let me in, 'Kura!"  
"Shut up, Cerberus!"  
"Wait a sec, didn't you lock me in with you?"  
"Yeah, but the authour likes making plotholes. She says it's parody or something. I couldn't really understand her too well, she was speaking English really fast!"  
"I see."  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
"This story is pathetic!" whined Maple, a hyper rabid Meowth.  
" 'Sup?" asked her friend, Bess the uber-sandslash.  
"All CCS fics are S+S, E+T, and they're all set in high school with tonnes of plotholes!"  
"I see..."  
"WHO WANTS COOKIES?!?!?" called Cynthia the Chansey.  
Bess ran off, hyper.  
"GET ONE FOR ME TOO, BESS!" Maple screamed.  
Just then, Raine the Raichu and Danae the Flareon walked in.  
Bess came back and gave everyone cookies.  
"You know, *munch munch* I'm the specialest one here." said Bess.  
"Why?"  
"'Cause the authour hasn't even caught you guys yet on her Pokemon Blue. I'm a really important member of her team."  
"You're still a Sandshrew! We're important members of the catching team!"  
"Yeah!" Charisma, the other Meowth, said.  
"Hey, Charisma, I bet you and I could write better fanfics than these!"  
"Yeah! We could ignore Sakura in our fics! Tomoyo/Syaoran! Meiling/Eriol! Naoko/Yue! YAYAYAY!"  
"We can be notorious for crazy couples!"  
"No! For short chapters!"  
"Umm...how bout both!"  
"OK!" They shook paws, and with the help of a special keyboard that had buttons big enough, Maple and Charisma created the pen name, MapleCharisma, cause CharismaMaple is just plain dumb.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Didn't you always wonder why I decided to become a fanfic writer? And why our stories are so bad? Cause we're Meowths, duh! {AN: Actually, no, I'm not. Two of my nicknames are Maple and Charisma, so I combined them. I really hope you don't think my fanfics are bad.}  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	2. Epilogue

"Blah blah blah blah..."  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to say your wedding vows?"  
"I'm sorry, Syao-kun, but they're soooo boring! Can't we just sign the papers?"  
"Uh...sure. And did you ever notice that we're getting married, but we're in ninth grade?"  
"We're eloping."  
Two Meowths walk down the aisle. "Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"They're cute widdle kitty kats!" shrieked Sakura.  
"No," said Maple, quite annoyed, "We're the authours."  
"Okay then...if you're really the authours, where is Tomoyo?"  
"In her seat, making out with Eriol." pointed out Charisma.  
"Hoeee? She's not filming my wedding?"  
"Anyways, we'd just like to tell you..."  
"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO START THE EPILOGUE UNTIL MAPLE IS DONE!!!!" whined Maple.  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
Maple's Wisdom: Punks. Think they can skip MY BIT. And what's up with TOmoyo and Eriol making out? I don't even know! *sweatdrop*  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs.  
  
"uhh...what do we do now?"  
"Start the fanfic again!" snapped Charisma over her shoulder as she and Maple left.  
"Ohh..okay." said Sakura uncertainly.  
"Blah blah blah blah..."  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to say your wedding vows?"  
"I'm sorry, Syao-kun, but they're soooo boring! Can't we just sign the papers?"  
"Uh...sure. And did you ever notice that we're getting married, but we're in ninth grade?"  
"We're eloping."  
Two Meowths walk down the aisle. "Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"They're cute widdle kitty kats!" shrieked Sakura.  
"No," said Maple, quite annoyed, "We're the authours."  
"Okay then...if you're really the authours, where is Tomoyo?"  
"In her seat, making out with Eriol." pointed out Charisma.  
"Hoeee? She's not filming my wedding?"  
"Sakura, last time I checked, your word was Hoe, not Hoeee." pointed out Syaoran.  
"SHUT UP." said Sakura, whacking Syaoran with a mallet.  
"No, no! That's not how it's supposed to go! Take 3!" whined Charisma.  
"Blah blah blah blah..."  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to say your wedding vows?"  
"I'm sorry, Syao-kun, but they're soooo boring! Can't we just sign the papers?"  
"Uh...sure. And did you ever notice that we're getting married, but we're in ninth grade?"  
"We're eloping."  
Two Meowths walk down the aisle. "Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"They're cute widdle kitty kats!" shrieked Sakura.  
"No," said Maple, quite annoyed, "We're the authours."  
"Okay then...if you're really the authours, where is Tomoyo?"  
"In her seat, making out with Eriol." pointed out Charisma.  
"Hoeee? She's not filming my wedding?"  
"Sakura, last time I checked, your word was Hoe, not Hoeee." pointed out Syaoran.  
"SHUT UP." said Sakura, whacking Syaoran with a mallet.  
"No, no! That's not how it's supposed to go! Take 4! You guys are actually supposed to FIX the problem!" whined Charisma.  
"But Charisma-san...you're the authour. All you're doing is copying and pasting."  
"Shut UP!" yelled Maple, whacking Sakura with a mallet.  
"Maple! That was uncalled for! Take 4!"  
"Blah blah blah blah..."  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to say your wedding vows?"  
"I'm sorry, Syao-kun, but they're soooo boring! Can't we just sign the papers?"  
"Uh...sure. And did you ever notice that we're getting married, but we're in ninth grade?"  
"We're eloping."  
Two Meowths walk down the aisle. "Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"They're cute widdle kitty kats!" shrieked Sakura.  
"No," said Maple, quite annoyed, "We're the authours."  
"Okay then...if you're really the authours, where is Tomoyo?"  
"In her seat, making out with Eriol." pointed out Charisma.  
"Hoeee? She's not filming my wedding?"  
"Sakura, last time I checked, your word was Hoe, not Hoeee." pointed out Syaoran.  
"SHUT UP." said Sakura, whacking Syaoran with a mallet.  
"No, no! That's not how it's supposed to go! Take 5! You guys are actually supposed to FIX the problem!" whined Charisma.  
"But Charisma-san...you're the authour. All you're doing is copying and pasting."  
"Shut UP!" yelled Maple, whacking Sakura with a mallet.  
"Maple! That was uncalled for! Take 5! And you guys, you're just doing the same thing!"  
"Gimme a break, Charisma. I'm the authour too. Blah, blah, blah, OW!" CHarisma whacked Maple with a mallet.  
*Maple grabs keyboard* No she didn't!  
*Charisma steals it back* Yes she did!  
"Take...5..." squeaked Maple.  
"Blah blah blah blah..."  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to say your wedding vows?"  
"I'm sorry, Syao-kun, but they're soooo boring! Can't we just sign the papers?"  
"Uh...sure. And did you ever notice that we're getting married, but we're in ninth grade?"  
"We're eloping."  
Two Meowths walk down the aisle. "Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"They're cute widdle kitty kats!" shrieked Sakura.  
"No," said Maple, quite annoyed, "We're the authours."  
"Okay then...if you're really the authours, where is Tomoyo?"  
"In her seat, making out with Eriol." pointed out Charisma.  
"Hoeee? She's not filming my wedding?"  
"Sakura, last time I checked, your word was Hoe, not Hoeee." pointed out Syaoran.  
"SHUT UP." said Sakura, whacking Syaoran with a mallet.  
"No, no! That's not how it's supposed to go! Take 6! You guys are actually supposed to FIX the problem!" whined Charisma.  
"But Charisma-san...you're the authour. All you're doing is copying and pasting."  
"Shut UP!" yelled Maple, whacking Sakura with a mallet.  
"Maple! That was uncalled for! Take 6! And you guys, you're just doing the same thing!"  
"Gimme a break, Charisma. I'm the authour too. Blah, blah, blah, OW!" CHarisma whacked Maple with a mallet.  
*Maple grabs keyboard* No she didn't!  
*Charisma steals it back* Yes she did!  
"Take...6..." squeaked Maple.  
"Sakura..I can't do this. I'm in love with Tomoyo."  
"THat's not supposed to happen!"  
"Shut up, Charisma." Syaoran whacked Charisma with a mallet.  
"Ugh, I give up." sighed Maple. "Go nuts."  
Charisma's Critique:  
Maple's Wisdom: Hiya! Since Charisma is still flat as paper from being whacked by Syaoran, I'm taking over! This is the first fic we did where we lost control of the characters! We have to get some more practice.  
  
Maple's Motto:  
Read and review,  
Make Maple and,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Bai~!  
  
{That was really messed up! Hope you liked it!} 


End file.
